Halloween III: Thirty Years Later
by AlecGman
Summary: Dr. Dan Challis has survived Halloween, but now, Silver Shamrock has returned. Despite everything that happened in the past, no one takes his story seriously. Now Challis has to take it upon himself to stop the company from trying to perform its malicious acts once more...


Sunday, October 31st, 1982

Halloween

Dr. Dan Challis ran as fast as he could towards the light in the distance. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but he had to get there. He had to stop it. Stop the commercial. The massacre to come. _Move faster, dammit! Faster!_

Dan was only a few feet away from the light, which he recognized as an older gas station that he had maybe been to on a few occasions. Probably during a drunk episode, but he was more concerned on something bigger.

The gas station attendant took the gas nozzle out of the car and placed back into its compartment on the gas pump. The car drove away; the driver waving at him as it drove off. He waved back and smiled as the car disappeared into the night. _Clap! Clap! Clap! _The attendant turned towards the source of the noise to see a man running at him, clearly out of breath. The attendant appeared confused. He had seen this man before, but he couldn't exactly place his finger on it. Before he could figure it out, the man ran towards him and grabbed his jumpsuit.

"Your phone! Your phone, where is it?! It's life and death!" Dr. Challis yelled, running into the gas station.

The attendant simply stood still for a moment, trying to process who the man was and what he was yelling at the same time. He shook out of his dais and began following the man into the station.

"Hey, don't I know you?" The attendant asked, hoping for a response.

Dan simply ignored the man's question and immediately began looking for a phone, which he found rather quickly. A phonebook was lying open next to the phone. He quickly flipped through it; all the while, hearing that jingle. That god-forsaken jingle that would indicate the death of millions of children across the country. As Dan began to input numbers into the rotary-style phone, he looked at the source of the jingle. It was coming from a television sitting across the room from him.

"Happy, Happy, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Happy, Happy, Halloween! Silver Shamrock!" The chorus of kids sang with the jingle playing.

The gas attendant stood across from Dan, simply observing his weird behavior. Dan finished dialing and a voice almost immediately came from the other end. Dan's eyes were wide, simply staring at the commercial.

"Yes! Hello?!" Dan yelled, waiting for an answer.

The man on the other end sounded tired, responding with an exhausted, "Yes?"

"Listen to me, the silver shamrock commercial, you need to shut it down, right now!" Dan yelled, skipping over his words.

"And why would that be necessary?" The man responded.

Dan sighed. _They won't believe what I've seen. I've gotta think of something. _Dan looked at the clock hanging on the wall near the television. It read, "8:59 P.M." Dan sighed once more as he gave his response.

"If it goes out, it means the death of millions of people, everyone watching, don't you understand that?!" Dan yelled.

As the man responded, Dan watched with horror as he saw children come into the gas station. They were grabbing candy from the gas attendant, who seemed more than happy to give it to them. All the while, they were wearing those masks. The silver shamrock ones.

"Well, say it's a bomb, then. Say-say whatever you want, say whatever you'd like, just get it off the air!" Dan yelled, angered by the man's ignorance, but also desperate for a solution.

"Well, do you have any proof-"

Dan immediately cut him off. "No, No, I can't prove it! You've gotta believe me, believe me! Take it off the air now, please! You've got to, it means…uh…" Dan said, watching one of the children walk up to the television.

Dan immediately felt a weight lifted off his shoulders with a message that appeared on the screen, with a voice saying "Please excuse the interruption, we're having technical problems, please stand by." The child reacted to this with a turn of the television knob, switching to another channel, which had the same response. Dan gave a sigh of relief as he saw the second message. The child turned the knob a second time to another commercial. Dan expected the same result, but horror soon returned to him when it didn't stop. The "magic" pumpkin soon came on the television and began to flash.

"The third commercial. It's still on, please. Take off the third channel, the third channel! For god's sake, please stop it, there's no more time! You've gotta…please stop it, stop it now! Turn it off! Turn it off! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Dan screamed into the phone.

Wednesday, October 24th, 2012

9:42 A.M.

7 days until Halloween

Dan's eyes were heavy. He had woken up early that morning, simply so he could make it to an event that he didn't even want to go to. The only reason was because he had nothing to lose by telling people the truth. They knew about his actions; turning off the channels, because of the gas station attendant. Dan quickly reminisced about the man. _Died two years from today. Damn shame. He could've taken my place on this show. _Dan began to hear a man speaking.

"And now, welcome our guest on the show…" The man said to an anticipating crowd.

Dan took a deep breath, waiting for his que. _Let's get this over with. _

"Dr. Dan Challis!" The man yelled once more, directing the audience towards Dan.

Dan walked out from behind a red curtain, reluctantly waving at the crowd. He soon took his seat in a red chair that sat beside the announcers desk. The audience clapped and cheered as Dan sat down. The announcer placed his hand in front of the audience, signaling for them to stop.

"Thanks for coming on the show, Dan. We didn't think you'd make it. Just in case you didn't know, my name is Jack Cypher." Jack said, smiling at Dan.

Dan nodded, but didn't give a response.

"Anyway, so Halloween is coming up and we couldn't think of anything better than to bring an old legend to tell his story of what happened thirty years ago." Jack said, continuing his smile, which Dan thought was a little creepy.

"Look, I'm gonna cut the crap right now, Jack. I've already told this story, thousands of times. I'm not telling it again." Dan replied, sounding irritated.

Jack stammered. "Uh…well, what can you tell us, Dr. Challis?"

Dan sighed. "Well, for starters, I didn't want to be on this talk show. I'm only here because I was being paid a good sum of money to show up. Secondly, people have turned the story that I've told into a goddamn movie which doesn't even come close to the story I told. It's the black sheep of a series that has absolutely nothing to do with it, for Christ's sake."

Jack didn't know how to respond. "Well, you're a hero. That's something."

"It's not like I wanted that recognition. I only wanted to keep those kids safe and I tried." Dan said, his voice raised.

"Yet it led to the death of about 1-2 million kids across the country? Seems like you really tried." Jack said in a funny tone; the audience laughed after he said this.

Dan shook his head. _I knew they wouldn't take me seriously. I'm getting out of here. _He stood up and walked back through the entrance where he had come from.

"Well, that's disappointing." Jack said, with the audience laughing along with him. "Kind of a shame. I was gonna tell him about the return of the old company, but I guess he was too down today. Yeah, not kidding. Silver Shamrock actually came back after all this time, with new masks. Which you can buy right now for $15.98, Happy Halloween, everyone!"

Dan stopped in his tracks once he heard Silver Shamrock. _Those Bastards! They're back?! How did I not know about this? They tampered with my news; that has to be it. I'm not letting those sons of bitches kill more kids, not this time. _


End file.
